


My New Teacher

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Sexual Tension, Surprise Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the new teacher of Sina Developmental School and a boy with messy brown hair with the world's most beautiful eye caught his attention. Sexual Tension ensues. But wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's on my head for days. I need to write it or I can't sleep.

 

“Fuck you Erwin.” Levi hissed in annoyance as he settled down in the principal’s office.

He will be teaching Research for a semester in this prestigious school named Sina Developmental School. The school is popular for its focus in Science and achievements they always receive in different categories be it national exams or district and regional competitions. But the school is not only brains; they also are regional champions in volleyball, basketball, swimming and many more. The school is one of the best, if not, the very best in the whole country.

The starting pay is good, the facilities are top notched, students are a little annoying since most of the students are smart and most of all, the school is clean, a little lower than his standards but still praiseworthy clean.

Erwin Smith is the principal of the school which is, unfortunately, his friend. The principal tricked him into accepting a spot for teaching using bribery and a good bottle of wine. It’s not that Levi doesn’t like to teach, he loves teaching clueless brats, but just not this school particularly.

But here he is, walking with Erwin in the silent hallway towards his office. This is his first day and he’s already dreading to start. After Erwin finished orienting Levi about the school and his schedule, he immediately cleaned, arranged and re-arranged his office in record time. By the time he’s finished the first period bell rang signaling the start of his class.

 

 

Levi enters his designated classroom and as he opened it everyone’s eyes are on him. He’s not embarrassed or anything, he knows he looks good and impeccable. He continued in front scanning the whole room. He noticed a certain boy with messy brown hair looking at him intently. Levi almost drowned in the boy’s teal eyes. It was beautiful, the boy was beautiful.

Levi looked away and introduced himself.

“Good morning everyone I’m Levi Ackerman and I’ll be your teacher for the rest of the sem. If you have any questions, please ask now. I will not be entertaining questions once I started discussing about our future lessons.” Levi announced in the whole room with a dignified voice, fit for a teacher.

A few students glanced at each other unsure while Levi waits for them.

A girl student shyly raised her hand, Levi acknowledged her.

“H-how old are you?” the girl student asked.

“Twenty-six, anything else?” Levi answered immediately.

After the question of the first student, some of the students got the courage to raise their hand.

“Are you single?” another girl asked and high-fived the girl beside her, both giggling.

Levi rolled his eyes. Before he answered he noticed the boy with beautiful eyes again, eyes wide and focused on him waiting for him to answer.

Levi smirked, “No, I’m married.” Levi showed his wedding ring on his left finger for evidence and some of the girl students deflated in their seats with collective gasps and oohs from others but Levi is observing the boy with beautiful teal eyes. He almost laughed in amusement when the boy blushed and looked down hiding his face.

 _This will be fun,_ Levi thought.

Levi continued afterwards.

 

\------

 

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Eren thought as their new Research teacher entered the classroom. Everyone is mesmerized by his beauty but not as mesmerized as Eren. The beautiful black silky hair that moves in every movement, sharp icy blue eyes that makes your heart freeze when he looks at you, and that muscle hiding under the teacher’s polo shirt.

Eren wanted to touch it. When the teacher turned around to write something on the board, Eren didn’t even notice the teacher’s struggle in reaching the top part of the board. He could only see the glorious ass presented to him, the sumptuous gluteus maximus making Eren’s mouth water and pants tighter.

Eren is fantasizing how he wants to hold and squeeze that ass and maybe given the chance pound into it. What would his teacher look like disheveled, moaning and panting under him making Eren’s throat dry.

He didn’t notice the flying eraser until it hit him square in his forehead. The students gasped and some guys snickered when Eren got caught daydreaming and not listening.

Eren hissed rubbing his forehead to ease the pain.

“Mr. Jaeger, detention after your afternoon class.”

Eren nodded and hid his face in embarrassment. He is always focused on his studies and never had a detention before but if it means that he gets to spend some time with the teacher then so be it.

The clock ticked by and Eren still can’t forget their Research teacher. Eren is now heading to the school cafeteria to meet with his two best friends.

Eren saw his two friends sitting in a table and immediately went towards them. He flopped down the chair completely drained in just half a day.

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked.

Eren heaved a sigh, “Research Teacher… Eraser… Head… Detention…”

“So, you’re research teacher threw and eraser on your head and now you have detention?” Armin asked for confirmation.

Eren nodded tiredly, his head on the table.

“He’s always a dick.” Mikasa joined in. “…can’t even give you a break.”

Eren just shrugged. “Let’s not talk about this anymore and eat, ok?”

Armin shrugged and continued eating while Mikasa stared at Eren for a while before shrugging and eating her food, too.

 

The end of the afternoon class ended without Eren noticing. He walked out of his English class and walked towards the Levi’s office.

He gulped and wiped his sweaty hand before knocking three times. A voice inside said ‘come in’. Eren opened the door and peak a little to scan the office before finally allowing himself to enter the premise.

“Oh, you’re here. Sit down.” The teacher sternly commanded Eren. The brunet sat down in the chair in front of the teacher’s desk immediately.

But instead of talking to Eren, the teacher ignored the brunet and continued to work on some papers. Eren sat there awkwardly, fiddling his uniform. He’s the kind of person who can’t stand sitting still and the silence is killing him.

After what seemed like forever, Levi finally turned his attention to the brunet.

“So, Eren… Would you mind telling me why were you not listening to my class earlier?” Levi stared at Eren. The brunet feels like he’s being interrogated and with the heated stare of his teacher it feels like he’s in a hot seat. When the teacher, spoke his first name an involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

Eren stared back at the icy-blue eyes. He didn’t notice the teacher getting closer towering him from his seat.

“Speak up, Eren. I don’t have all day.” Levi moved his face closer, hands gripping on each side of the chair trapping Eren with no way out.

Eren whimpered and gulped before answering, “You, sir.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and what else?” the teacher probed.

Eren flushed when he remembered how he fantasized about his new teacher.

“Tell me what’s on your mind Eren.” Levi commanded moving too close for Eren’s comfort.

“Uh… I… uh… I was thinking about you sir. A-about how beautiful you are s-sir.” Eren answered; face getting redder by each word.

“Beautiful? I’m not a woman Eren.”

“I-I know. But you’re so beautiful a-and your m-muscles look nice too. And y-your ass too.” Eren trailed off from pure embarrassment. He just wants to dig a whole and never get out but he can’t do that as of this moment since Levi is almost leaning into him, the brunet’s breath ghosting Eren’s lips, tickling and tempting him to just kiss the man.

“You’re such a bad boy, Eren. You shouldn’t think something like that about your teacher.” Levi answered trailing his finger on Eren’s arms. Eren whimpered from the sensation.

“B-but…” Eren tried to oppose but was cut off by something soft covering his lips.

It took a moment for Eren to realize that Levi is kissing him and all Eren could think is how soft and warm it is but before Eren can reciprocate, the teacher leaned away breaking the kiss.

Eren whined from the loss. Levi chuckled.

“Go home, Jaeger.” Levi instructed Eren coldly.

Eren went home unsure of what just happened and a boner.

 

\------

 

It was already dark outside when Eren got home carrying two heavy bags of groceries. He came from the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner. Good thing his erection flagged down by the time he arrived at the supermarket.

As he entered, the entryway light automatically turned on. He set his grocery bags and took off his shoes. He placed them neatly in the shoe rack. He stood up trying to listen to his surroundings; he heard a squeak from the bathroom.

Eren went to the kitchen and placed his groceries the way their supposed to be as neat as possible. His partner will not be happy if he made a mess again.

After putting everything in order, the brunet went to the bedroom and took off his clothes changing into something more comfortable. As he lifted his shirt a necklace with a gold ring dangles near his chest. He smiled when he felt the ring hit his heart reminiscing a very special day. He took off the necklace and unclasped it sliding the ring on his palm and placed it gently on his left ring finger.

He was admiring the ring when someone opened the door from the bathroom.

“Eren… you’re home.”

Eren turned to face the man behind the beautiful voice he always wanted to hear. The brunet smiled and walked closer towards the man with an icy blue eyes and black hair who’s also wearing an oversized shirt (a.k.a. Eren’s shirt) and a pair of shorts.

Eren hugged and kissed the man lovingly.

“You’re so evil, Levi. Don’t tease me like that at school. Do you know how much I wanted to bend you over at that very moment?” Eren complained.

“I’m sorry, babe. I just wanted to tease you. It was your fault for making a rule, no sex at school.” Levi hummed caressing every part of his husband’s body. He wanted to touch these soft yet strong arms all day long.

“Correction. It was Erwin and we agreed to it.”

Levi huffed. Eren laughed kissing the man again.

They have been married for a year now with Eren’s parents’ consent of course. They’ve known and loved each other for years (Eren 9 and Levi 17) and they decided to tie the knot last year. It was the happiest day of their lives. It was made even happier with the support of their family and friends.

“C’mon. Let’s make dinner. I bought t –” Eren was cut off by Levi.

“No. Let’s do that later. I want you now.”

Eren smiled mischievously, eyes clouded with lust as soon as the words drop from his husband’s mouth. He had been waiting for this the whole day.

Eren carried Levi to the bed kissing passionately.

 _God, he loves this man so much._ Eren thought


	2. Lunch Time Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the exams week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I have nothing to say. I'm just practicing, writing smut... is this even considered smut? IDK... whatever...

The room is dark and void of any sound, well, except for grunts and moaning surrounding the room. Each thrust would produce a squelching sound that sounded one hundred times sexier along with his partner’s silent moaning.

One particular thrust hit the special spot that made his partner squirm and scream, almost.

“Ah… Ugh… AHH!”

Eren leans into the small and pale body bent over the desk. He kissed the pale shoulder blades up until that person’s neck, sucking and nipping gently, and then whispered.

“Shhh… As much as I want to let the world know you’re mine, I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

They are both panting from their activity but neither of them wanted to stop, thrusting and rutting into each other.

“Ah, E-eren… m-more… please…” the smaller man pleads.

Eren loves to wreck his husband; he loves to see him come undone without any reservation. To break his normally stoic and cold expression and, most of all, to hear him moan and scream his name like it’s the only thing he knows.

They could hear some loud students passing by the hallway and each time, Eren would purposely thrust powerfully, hitting that special spot. And the knowledge of someone accidentally coming in his husband’s office they are currently occupying is making them more excited and horny than ever.

He knows his husband wants to scream but they’re in the school premises, thus opting to more quiet gasps and silent cries. The only indication that he would hit the spot is when the smaller man would arch his back and jerk his head backwards; eyes closed and mouth hanging open from the ecstasy. This makes Eren’s cock throb and thrust more passionately.

He wants more, he needs more so he pulled out, Levi whines at the loss, flips his husband over and thrusts inside again in one swift move making his husband’s back arch from the sudden sensation of being filled; his eyes wide open and mouth forming a silent ‘o’ clinging into him desperately.

 _This is much better,_ Eren thought as looked at his husband.

Levi looked at him lovingly, eyes clouded with lust and desire. Eren licked his lips staring at his husband’s disheveled appearance – his eyes hungry for more. He leaned into him capturing Levi’s delectable lips while thrusting into him slowly yet powerfully making Levi mewl.

“Ah… Ah… E-eren…”

“Ugh… L-levi… You’re so tight and hot inside. Look, how your hole would just suck my cock. See? It swallows up my whole cock, it’s so greedy…” Eren stood straight to let Levi see as he thrusts inside the smaller man.

Levi blushed and whimpered from the lewd scene and sound it makes as Eren continues to thrusts slowly. The way his whole would just swallow all of Eren’s and disappears into his tight hole makes Levi moan and Eren groan.

Levi looks up meeting the teal eyes he loves so much. “Ah… Eren you’re so big, ah… Please fill me more…”

Something inside Eren breaks when he saw Levi beg. He thrusts deeper and faster. Both men felt the familiar coil in their lower region as they continue to rock against each other.

“E-Eren… Touch me… p-pl…” Levi didn’t have to finish what he was saying. Eren grasped Levi’s dripping cock and tug it with long and strong strokes in time of his thrust. Now, Levi is a whimpering and moaning mess from the overstimulation.

“I love you Levi.” Eren said in between his thrusts.

“I… l-love… you…” Levi replied breathlessly.

Eren leaned in to kiss passionately one more time.

Both of them didn’t last long as they both reached the highest peak of their orgasm together.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes panting and calming their breathing.

“T-this is a good reward. I should ace all my scores in the next tests.” Eren said as he pulled out. He cleaned Levi up and carried him to his chair. He looked at his husband-slash-teacher who’s sleepy and kissed him.

Eren fixed Levi’s desk while Levi rests in his chair. Levi challenged Eren to perfect his English test yesterday and of course what would be a better reward but sex.

Eren ranks the 5th in the entire school and he’s only weakness is English. Eren would always complain how he needs to study and learn more English when they’re already speaking it. But despite his lack of interest in the subject, it didn’t affect his standing in the whole school.

So, Levi challenged him to perfect it not to put pressure on his husband but to give him motivation. He knows what Eren is capable of. He knows that if Eren would just give his all he would rank higher than five but Eren is lazy and lazier when it comes to the English subject.

“Sure, only in English.” Levi said as he straightens up from his chair. “But next time let’s limit it to our house, not here. Erwin will have a heart attack if he were to ever know.”

Eren shrugged, “Erwin probably knows it already… that all-knowing creeper eyebrow.”

“Probably. Now eat your lunch. You don’t have enough time before the afternoon classes’ starts.”

“Come here then. Let’s eat together. We don’t get to eat together a lot these past few days because of the tests period.” Eren said as he sets up their lunch.

Levi stood up and sat beside Eren. They ate their lunch in peace.

 

\------

 

“Eren, where have you been?” Mikasa asked as they wait for their teacher.

“I went somewhere to collect my reward.” Eren winked suggestively as he answered.

“Eww. Please don’t talk about what you do with him.” Mikasa said disgusted to some extent as to what Eren and Levi did.

Eren just laughed it off.

“Aha! I knew it! Eren is really dating someone! And that someone is a guy!” Connie said who appeared suddenly out of nowhere along with Jean.

“Good job, Sherlock.” Eren said wryly.

“Why is it that we don’t know about him? How long were you dating him?” Connie asked but Eren didn’t answer him.

“I bet he’s not someone to be bragged of.” Jean suddenly said along with his annoying smirk.

Eren scoffed. “You didn’t even see him and you’re already judging. For your information, he’s someone WAY out of your league so fuck off horseface.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re in love.” Jean answered crossing his arms across his chest.

Eren took a few breaths before answering. “Yes, I love him anything wrong with that?”

Before Jean could retaliate the door slammed open revealing a short scary teacher. Everyone in the class scrambled to their seat even Jean.

Levi gave a knowing look telling him silently that he heard their conversation with Jean.

Eren blushed and looked outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. It's short. There might be mistakes, please do tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and Mikasa are siblings in this.
> 
> Were you surprised? No? Oh... ok... bye~


End file.
